Thunder Leads to Love
by SingingSparklyKuma
Summary: Hikaru goes on a date with Haruhi when his brother gets sick. But, will this date that is really a favor end up turning into something more? Or will thunder remain nothing more than a natural phenomenon? rating may change ON HIATUS REALLY SORRY .
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone! This is my first Ouran fic. I don't know what it is about these two, but I just love them as a couple! I'm all for the twins too, though owo I hope everyone likes this first chapter!

*Disclaimer- I don't own Ouran even in my wildest dreams. It belongs to Bisco Hatori*

Thunderstorms Lead to Love

Chapter 1-Crazy First Date

Hikaru's Side

There was a muffled sound of thunder in the distance. Haruhi gasped and turned to look at the sky. "D-did you hear something, Hikaru?" Hikaru turned to look at Haruhi. "No, I didn't hear anything." He then turned to look at the dark clouds rolling in. "It does look like it's going to rain. Think we should head back?" Haruhi nodded, looking at the sky again. "Yeah, that's probably a good idea." Hikaru nodded and turned to start walking. "We should head that direction to get a cab-" From behind Hikaru, a voice spoke, interrupting his sentence. "Is that you, Haruhi?" She turned, looking surprised. "Oh, hi Arai. What're you doing here?" Arai smiled and shifted the box he was holding. "This is my uncle's shop. What're you two doing here?" "We were shopping, but it looks like it's going to rain, so we figured we'd get a cab and head back." Arai smiled. "My uncle has a car. I'm sure he wouldn't mind getting you guys a ride back so you can save your money. Let me go ask him really quick." Haruhi's face brightened. "Really? Thanks, Arai." She then turned to Hikaru. "Did you hear that? He can just get us a ride-"

Hikaru turned to them with an angry face, trying to hide that he was hurt. "You go ahead and ride with him. I'll go get the cab and ride home alone…" Haruhi looked at Hikaru, confused. "But Hikaru-" "Just do whatever you want, Haruhi! Catch up with your friend, just leave me out of it!" And with that, Hikaru turned and ran away.

~TLTL~

The members of The Host Club were all standing around, worried looks on their faces. Honey held Usaa-chan close. "I hope Hika-chan and Haru-chan didn't get caught in the rain…" Misuzu looked at the club leader with a frown. "Tamaki…pacing won't get them back…" Tamaki glanced over, frustrated. Right as he opened his mouth to speak, the phone ran. Misuzu ran and answered it. "Hello?" Oh hi, Arai…what? Haruhi and Hikaru? Mmhmm…oh I see. Thank you, Arai." Misuzu set the phone back on the cradle and turned to the hosts. "Apparently, Hikaru ran off and left Haruhi with Arai in front of his uncle's shop. Haruhi ran after him. It started raining not long after." Tamaki was furious by the time Misuzu was done talking. He whipped his cell phone out angrily and quickly dialed Hikaru's number.

~TLTL~

Hikaru opened his eyes slowly as he heard his phone ringing over the sound of his music. He slid his headphones to his neck, pulled his phone out, and flipped it open. "Hello?" From the other end of the phone, Tamaki's angry voice spoke. "How can you call yourself a host? You left Haruhi in town alone? During a thunder storm? She's scared of thunder, you idiot! And now she's out there looking for you! Now you listen here! When Haruhi hears thunder, she gets so scared she can't even move! You need to go find her and make sure she's okay!" The line went dead after Tamaki hung up. Hikaru's eyes were wide, staring straight out into the rain. "How was I supposed to know that?" he whispered to himself. His mind flashed back to early that day when he was with Haruhi. "_I hope there aren't any thunderstorms today…did you hear something?...the sooner we can get back, the better…" _Hikaru stood up quickly and ran back to town. "There was no way I could've known!" he yelled at himself as he ran.

Hikaru ran all over the town he had been in earlier. He asked street vendors if they had seen her. He looked in every window he passed. He looked in café's and pet shops. Hikaru spent over an hour searching for her. And with every new shop he went into that he didn't find her in, he began to panic just a bit more. It was his fault she was out in this storm somewhere. But he cared so much for her…he could barely admit it to himself, but he did care. He didn't understand why he got so mad at Haruhi's friend. It had just made him so mad to see her talking to some guy that wasn't in The Host Club. Perhaps he was…jealous? He paused in his running to take a breath. He was shaking from both running so much, and from the cold rain that continued to pour. At the sound of more thunder, Hikaru resumed his running.

~TLTL~

Hikaru paused again, panting for breath. He looked up when lightening struck nearby. He stood up straighter when he saw a church straight ahead, the door wide open. He smiled slightly and walked towards it, hoping is gut was right and that he would find Haruhi in the obviously abandoned church. As he neared the doorway, he saw that there was a trail of small water puddles leading through the church. He sighed in relief and walked faster into the building. He was almost to a small table at the front of the church when there was another clap of thunder, along with a flash of lightening. He heard a small whimper from under the table and frowned as he took the last few steps to finally get to Haruhi. She was sitting under the table, hugging her knees to her chest. She was shaking from being soaked by the cold rain. It was also obvious that she was crying. Hikaru's expression was completely blank as he took in the state Haruhi was in thanks to him.

Hikaru pulled the table cloth off the table and wrapped it around his shaking

friend. He then placed his headphones over her head. He sat down beside the scared girl and placed an arm around her shoulders, pulling her close. He continued to stare straight ahead, fighting his own tears. "I'm sorry," he stated in a very quiet voice. He felt Haruhi cuddle closer as his first tear fell.

~TLTL~

Haruhi's Side

Haruhi stood confused as she watched Hikaru run away. She turned to look at her other friend when she heard him sigh. "I don't understand what I've done to make him so angry with me…" Haruhi shook her head. "I don't think you've done anything, Arai. He never acts like this around other people…" Arai recognized the look of worry on her face. "Why don't I go ask my uncle about that car ride? Then you can go and wait for Hikaru at Karuizawa." Haruhi shook her head slowly. "Thanks for the offer, Arai, but I think I should go after Hikaru." Arai looked at her worriedly. "Do you want me to go with you so you won't be alone?" Haruhi once again shook her head. "No, I'll be okay. Thanks again, Arai. I'll see you later." With that, Haruhi turned and ran after her friend, hoping she'd find him soon.

After a few minutes of running, she felt the first rain drop fall. It was soon followed by a few others, which turned into a sheet of rain pouring down on her head. Haruhi looked up at the sky. "_Please don't let there be any thunder…I'm already scared as it is…"_ She ignored the rain and continued on, worried about Hikaru. "_He was so upset. I'm afraid he's going to do something stupid. Knowing him, he'll just sit in this rain and pout, and then he'll end up getting sick." _Haruhi continued her running, hoping she'd find her friend before the thunder came. But when the sky lit up with a strike of lightening, she knew she was in trouble. A few seconds after the lightening, there was a crash of thunder. She stopped dead in her tracks, too frightened to move. Someone ran into her, not expecting her to stop so suddenly. "Move it, kid! This ain't no time to be standing in the middle of the rode! Get a move on it!" She slowly started walking again, trembling slightly. She just wanted to find Hikaru and get away from this thunder. She hated thunder…Another crash came, and she cried out before throwing her hands over her mouth. She was shaking so hard she could barely walk. She needed to find somewhere to hide for a while…then when the thunder had passed, she would resume looking for Hikaru. And while she was looking for somewhere to stay, she could keep looking for him…

When another crash of thunder hit, much louder than the others, Haruhi took off running, not caring where she was going, just wanting somewhere to hide. She completely forgot about looking for her friend, too terrified to think of anything but shelter from the storm. She ran into a cemetery, where she found what looked to be an abandoned church. She went straight to it, shoving the doors open, not worrying about closing them behind her. When there was another strike of lightening, immediately followed by a crash of thunder, she dived under a table at the front of the small church. She squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that she'd be able to wait out the storm. She whimpered when there was more thunder, wishing she wasn't so alone. She wished she had just gone to get a cab with Hikaru…her eyes opened wide when she realized she had forgotten about looking for her upset friend. But when another crash of thunder sounded, echoing in the empty church, she was immobilized by her fear. Tears started to fall down her face as she shook silently. She was completely useless, all because she was scared of thunder. She couldn't even go to search for her lost friend because she was so weak. The tears fell faster the more she thought about it, blaming herself for what had happened.

~TLTL~

Haruhi whimpered when she heard another crash resound through the church. She didn't know how long she had been there, but it felt like it had been days. Tears were still falling silently down her face. She just couldn't help it. She was stuck here, while poor Hikaru was possibly out in the rain somewhere, upset because of her. Just as she thought that, she felt something wrap around her, and then there was music blocking out the thunder. She looked up with wide eyes to see Hikaru sitting right next to her, staring straight ahead. She slid closer to him, closing her eyes. She couldn't believe that Hikaru had come looking for her. She figured he was really mad at her. But when she felt his arms wrap around her, she knew that he obviously wasn't mad. She smiled slightly and looked up at him…but her smile faded when she saw that his eyes were watering, tears spilling down his cheeks as his lower lip trembled. She reached up and brushed the tears away, making Hikaru look at her. She pulled the headphones off so she could talk to him. "I'm sorry, Hikaru. I didn't mean to upset you earlier. I just didn't want to get caught in the storm. Please don't be angry with me. And don't cry." Hikaru tried his best to reply, his voice a bit shaky. "Why're you apologizing? It's me who ran off and left you alone. I didn't know you were scared of thunder, but that's no excuse. I shouldn't have run off like that. I'm so sorry Haruhi. When boss called me and told me you were scared of thunder, I was so worried…"

Hikaru's eyes spilled over as he accidentally let a small sob escape his lips. Haruhi's eyes widened, but then she pulled Hikaru closer, gently running her hand through his hair. "Please don't cry, Hikaru…it isn't your fault. It's okay, I promise. I'm fine now. You're here with me." Hikaru calmed down slightly and looked up at her, speaking through his tears. "How come you aren't mad at me? It's my fault you're so scared. And why did you run after me? You could've just left me and gone back." Haruhi looked at him, slightly annoyed. "And leave you out alone in the rain while you were upset? No way! I was worried, Hikaru. I care about you, and I didn't want you getting sick." Hikaru stared at her with wide, tear-filled eyes, shocked. Never before had someone cared so much that they would put his own well being before his. Well, besides Kaoru, of course, but he had always been there. Hikaru looked at Haruhi and, while looking down and with a blush on his face, said, "I care about you too, Haruhi. That's why I came to find you." Haruhi smiled at him. She then looked up, realizing it hadn't thundered the whole time they'd been talking. "Hey, Hikaru, is the storm over?" Hikaru pouted. "I don't wanna get up to check. I'm comfy like this." Haruhi laughed. "Okay, but we do need to head back soon. It's probably getting late, and I'm sure the guys are worried." Hikaru closed his eyes, loving the feeling of Haruhi running his hands through his hair. "Just give me fifteen more minutes…" Haruhi smiled down at the orange-haired twin. "Alright. Fifteen minutes, and then we have to leave." Hikaru hummed his approval. He felt so comfortable like this, which shocked him. He'd never been comfortable enough to let down his walls around anyone but Kaoru. Maybe he felt something stronger for Haruhi than he'd realized…

~o.o~

Well, what did everyone think of my second fic? Not really sure where I'm going with this one yet. It may only be three chapters, it may be more, who knows. I sure don't :P Hope you guys like it! I love you all! Please review!

~singingsparklykuma~


	2. Chapter 2

Not gonna say too much. I hope you like this chapter! And since this chapter is kinda short, I'll try my best to update again really soon. Please enjoy!

Thunderstorms Lead to Love

Chapter 2- Something More Perhaps?

Tamaki was absolutely furious when Hikaru and Haruhi finally arrived back. They were both still slightly wet from the previous rainstorm. Both were smiling when they arrived, but Hikaru's was forced. He still felt extremely guilty about leaving Haruhi out in the storm. He knew she wasn't mad, but he was still upset, and had absolutely no idea how to make it up to her. His smile completely faded, however, when he saw Tamaki's expression. The leader of The Host Club was glaring at him…that is, until he saw Haruhi. Then the fury completely melted away, replaced by worry. "Haruhi! Are you alright? You aren't hurt are you?" Haruhi shocked all the hosts by laughing. "I'm fine Sempai, really. Hikaru found me and managed to keep me from being scared. Besides, it's my own fault I ran after him. I should've just called him from Arai's phone."

Hunny spoke up next. "We were worried about you both, Haru-chan. Next time you should ask us to help you." Haruhi smiled down at the oldest host. "Well, hopefully there won't be a next time, right Hikaru?" Hikaru looked shocked before he managed to plaster another fake smile on his face. "Of course, Haruhi. It won't happen again." Tamaki turned another glare at the twin before smiling at everyone else. "Well, I think we've all had enough excitement for one day. We should all get some sleep. Night everyone!" Tamaki sent one more heated glance to Hikaru before he walked towards the stairs. The other hosts all followed closely behind. Hikaru pulled Haruhi back slightly, wanting to talk to her. "Haruhi, I know I already said this, but I really am sorry…" Haruhi lightly whacked the boy on the forehead, making his eyes widen with shock. "Stop apologizing, Hikaru. I'm fine, really." The boys sighed, looking down at the ground. "I know you're fine now…but it was all my fault that you were alone…" Haruhi rolled her eyes, realizing she would get nowhere with the twin.

Both hosts turned around quickly when they heard someone clear their throat behind them. "Hey you two…are you gonna stand here talking all night, or do I get the pleasure of telling my brother goodnight?" Haruhi smiled at the boy. "Sorry, Kaoru, you're silly brother was apologizing again. You can have him back. Night you two!" Haruhi turned and went towards the stairs, ready for a warm shower and then some sleep. As soon as Haruhi was out of sight, Kaoru let his smile slip as he looked at his brother. "Are you alright, Hikaru?" As Hikaru opened his mouth to lie, his brother interrupted, his brows furrowed. "And don't lie to me, Hikaru. You know I can tell when something is upsetting you." Hikaru let out a soft sigh and grabbed his brother's hand, pulling him towards the stairs. He didn't want to speak out in the open, just in case anyone was listening. He wasn't completely sure of his emotions himself, so he definitely didn't want everyone else knowing what was going on in his head.

As soon as the brothers got to their room, Hikaru explained everything that happened. Feeling so upset that she wanted to let Arai find her a ride home, confused about why he felt that way, and confused as to why his emotions were so strong that he ran off. How angry he had been while listening to his music before Tamaki called. How panicked and upset and worried he had been when he couldn't find Haruhi and he didn't know where she could be. How relieved he was when he finally found her. How guilty he felt that she was so upset because of him. And how he had cried in front of her, opening up to someone besides his brother for the first time. He even explained how he felt slightly broken, seeing the girl's tears and knowing they were because of him. He was relieved that she wasn't mad at him, but at the same time, he felt that her anger would be better, because he would deserve that. Kaoru listened to all of this, not interrupting his brother once. That is, until Hikaru told him about why he was so upset still…

"What? You think you might like her?" Hikaru's hand flew to cover his brother's mouth. "Shh. I told you, I'm not actually sure…I'm so confused, Kao. And I don't know what to do. I don't want anyone but you to know this, okay? Not even Haruhi…_especially_ not Haruhi. Not until I'm sure. It's just…I've never felt so comfortable around someone that wasn't you…and I get so jealous when she's around that Arai guy…" Kaoru smiled at his brother. He couldn't believe that his brother was finally realizing his emotions. He figured it would take a lot more for his brother to figure out that there was a possibility that he could like the girl that they had let into their closed off little world. She was the first person who was able to tell them apart. That meant a lot to the boys. She didn't see them as the Hitachiin twins; she saw them as Hikaru and Kaoru, two very different people with very different personalities.

"Don't worry, Hika. I won't tell anybody. And if you do like her, I'll support you one hundred percent. So don't worry about anything. Now let's get some sleep, k? It's been a long day, and we have even more to do tomorrow." Hikaru nodded. "I should probably take a warm shower first. I'm still pretty soaked from running through the rain for so long. After Hikaru had finished his shower, they both got into their pjs and then laid down on the bed, cuddling close together. "Don't worry, Hikaru. You'll figure it all out. And no matter what happens, we'll always have each other. And Haruhi will always be your friend, no matter what." Hikaru smile down at his brother. "Thanks, Kaoru." Kaoru cuddled closer to his brother, holding him. "Love you, Hika." "Love you, too, Kao." With that said, the brothers fell asleep.

Well, I know it's not as long as the first chapter, but this one is kinda a filler chapter. I hope you liked it! Hoping I'll get some more reviews maybe? O.o Thank you for reading!

~SingingSparklyKuma~


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note

I'm sooo sorry that it's been so long since I've updated! I've had a looot going on! I'm going to be putting up a new chapter as soon as I possibly can! I hope you guys aren't mad at me O.o Thanks for your patience!

~SingingSparklyKuma~


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note-

You guys I need help! I've had a lot happen to me in the past few months. Since I've last updated, I've completely lost inspiration for my story because of everything that's happened. If any of you have an idea for my story, I will gladly accept suggestions. Please help? I love you readers, I'm hoping you guys can help me.


End file.
